Somebody's Hero
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: BASED OFF THE SONG. PLEASE READ. REVIEW. FIRST Gilmore Fic


**A/N: This is my mother and Mine's song, but I decided to base a Gilmore Girls fic off of it. People often liken my mother and I to Lorelai and Rory so it's all goood. =D. First Gilmore Girls fic. BTW. Word Pad. No BETA.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I have the money to own this? The answer is NO.**

It was the summer of 1990 and Lorelai Gilmore was a single mother just trying to raise her six year old daughter, Rory. Lorelai and Rory resided in the potting shed behind the Indepence Inn in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. There was no other place Lorelai would dream of raising Rory, it was as far from her childhood as she could get it, plus Lorelai's job was conviently a hundred yards away.

"Mommy! I want to go to the library!" Rory was bouncing on the bed they shared.

"Roorrry! It's early. The library isn't even open yet." Lorelai growned and pulled the sheet over her head.

"After we have breakfast it will be. Pleeeease. Mia gave you the day off!" Rory said and sat on her mother's stomach, pouting. Rory was generally a good kid, but when it came to books, nothing, not even her sleeping mother stood in her way.

"Ugh. Don't be so cute." Lorelai said and sat up, Rory wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and pouted.

"Fine. Sookie better have coffee ready." Lorelai grumbled as she placed Rory on the ground and threw back the sheets, her feet hit the cold floor and she attempted not to cuss, "fu...zzle."

Rory laughed and smiled at her mother.

"Shush, demon child." Lorelai said as she threw on clothes. She ran a brush through her hair and looked in the mirror, she cringed. She didn't have money for makeup. She was saving it all to pay for Rory's school things, "Alright kid, lead the way to the coffee."

Rory took her hand and pulled her mother by the hand and up to the inn. They entered through the service door and went straight to the kitchen.

"Morning Sookie!" Rory said as she pranced into the kitchen.

"Mornign Sugar Plums!" Sookie said as she was whipping something that looked healthy in a bowl.

"Coffee." Lorelai grumbled.

"Fresh Pot." Sookie said and pointed, Lorelai mumbled something about Sookie being a saint and a coffee rain dance. She poured herself a cup and took a long drink.

"Mommy can I have some?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Lorelai handed her the cup and Rory eyed it cautiously.

"Lorelai!" Sookie scolded.

"Sookie." Lorelai imitated her as Rory took a swig.

"Ow my tongue." Rory exclaimed as Sookie handed her an ice cube, "Dat wath vood.. I fants ore." She said as she held the ice cube to her tongue. Lorelai laughed and got her a mug with a few ice cubes in it to cool it down.

"You're gonna stunt that poor girls growth." Mia said as she entered the kitchen.

"MIA!" Rory exclaimed and set the mug on the counter, rushing to hug her favorite person.

"Morning Rory." Mia said and hugged her, "Morning Lorelai, Morning Sookie."

"Morning Mia." They said with a smile. Lorelai watched Rory and Mia and wished that they could have that with Lorelai's mother. _It has to snow in Hell someday right?_

"Mia, guess what?' Rory said wide eyed and smiling as she climbed up on a stool.

"What's that Rory?" Mia asked as she got her own cup of coffee and leaned against the counter next to Lorelai

"Mommy's taking me to library! Then Lane is coming over." Rory exclaimed and then looked at her mother, "She still can right?" Rory wasn't used to having friends her age and this was exciting for her.

"Of course kid. You know Lane can come over anytime." Lorelai smiled, Lane Kim was growing on her.

"Yay!" Rory smiled.

"That's great Ror. What book are you thinking about getting?" Mia asked as Sookie handed them all breakfast plates.

"Uhm, well I want to get Franny and Zooey and uhhhhmmmm, I might try Wuthering Heights again." Rory said as she thought about it.

"Okay Matilda." Lorelai teased, "It's time to head out."

"Kay Mommy." Rory said and gave Sookie a hug. While Rory was preoccupied Mia slipped Lorelai a little money.

"Oh Mia." Lorelai breathed.

"You treat that girl of yours to a good time with her mom ok?" Mia said and Lorelai nodded, giving her a quick hug.

"C'mon Matilda." Lorelai said as she scooped up Rory.

After they had, had lunch at Al's, Lorelai took Rory to the park. They had to wait for Lane's Bible Study to get done before they could pick her up.

"Mommy do I have to play? The grass is wet." Rory asked and looked up.

"Kid, it's noon, the grass is dry by now. Plus, who's gonna push me on the swing, if you don't play?" Lorelai asked.

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed and Lorelai laughed, sticking her tongue out. They dropped their library bags by the tree and walked over to the swing set.

A few moments later and Rory was swinging high on the swings, "Wow Ror. I bet you can see all the way to Hartford way up there."

"Yup." Rory giggled.

"Mommy, I'm gonna fly." Rory said and scooted forward in the swing.

"Rory. NO!" Lorelai yelled as Rory slid off the swing and landed in the gravel.

Rory's knee was scratched up and she began to sob. Not because it hurt or anything but it was dirty and she didn't like it.

Lorelai scooped the little girl into a hug, "Sssh baby it's ok." Lorelai whispered and kissed her knee, "No permanent damage done."

"That was scary Mommy." Rory said and lower lip quivered.

"I know baby." Lorelai said, _I only saw my daughter's life flash before my eyes._ "Why don't we reschedule with Lane and we can go and read by the lake.

"Ok." Rory agreed, she just wanted her Mommy and badly.

That night after good hot showers and a little neosporin (that used the last of Mia's money), they layed in bed. Rory was tucked under her mother's arm and Lorelai was reading from a book, "And they all lived happily ever after." Lorelai said softly as she closed the book. She looked down and Rory was fast asleep. Lorelai smiled and tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear, "Sweet dreams baby, I love you." She said and kissed the child's forehead.

**Sixteen Years Later**

Rory was twenty-four, she had graduated top of her class at Yale University and had worked the Obama campaign until he gained Presidency. In a whirlwind of events she had found her old flame, Jess Mariano and they had fallen in love all over again. They were now prepared to get married, planning a wedding in the town square.

The day of the wedding, Lorelai didn't know whether to cry or smile. It seemed like just moments ago she was pushing Rory on the swings, or sewing clothes for her dolls. It's seemed like just yesterday, they were picking out the gown for her Coming Out Party. Lorelai sat in a white folding chair in the front row. She squeazed Luke's hand for dear life. The wedding parch began (all music was done by Hep Alien of course). Lorelai stood and tears slid down her face.

Rory was happy. She was marrying the love of her life. Her mother was happy and living a stable life. Everything seemed to be going good for them. Rory smiled at her mother and mouthed the words "I Love You." Lorelai mouthed them back. Lorelai watched her little girl be given away and she sobbed the entire time. She had promised to be the cool mother, but that seemd to go down the drain.

When the wedding was finished, Lorelai and Rory stood together for a picture, "I love you Mom. You're my hero."

"Oh kid." Lorelai said and hugged her as Kirk snapped a picture.

**Twenty Year Later**

Rory drove to the nursing home on the outskirts of Stars Hollow. She had moved home two years ago, She and Jess bought a house on Peach and moved theirselves and their two kids, Lorelai and Sid in. The events that lead them home were sad ones. Luke had passed away from a massive heart attack and Lorelai's memory was fading. She had early onset alzheimers and the fact that Lorelai could barely remember her daughter made everything worse.

Rory parked her car and climbed out. She walked into Sunnyview, waving at the nurses at the front desk.

She walked into room 410, Lorelai was in her bed, staring blankly at the TV.

"Hi Mom." Rory said softly.

"April is that you?" Lorelai asked and Rory's heart broke further.

"No Mom, it's Rory. It's time for lunch."

"Oh. Okay." Lorelai said and Rory got out the food, she began to spoon fied Lorelai chicken noodle soup with the carrots removed. After lunch Lorelai napped and Rory looked at the old pictures that filled the room. Her mother was her hero and all she ever wanted to be was her. Their lives might not be conventional, but they were amazing and well lived if nothing else.

"I wish I could be like you were." Rory breathed as she stroked her mother's hand with her thumb. Then a memory washed over her.

_**"Rory, I can't let you do this. Put down that fork. You don't want to be like your mother"**_

_**"Too late."**_


End file.
